


Равновесие

by Jane_Doe



Category: Bridget Jones's Diary
Genre: Angst, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Doe/pseuds/Jane_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что чувствует Дарси к Кливеру?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Равновесие

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку нигде в фильме не упоминается имя японской жены Марка, я самовольно назвала ее Мияко.

Марку Дарси было отчаянно скучно. Настолько скучно, что он даже не считал нужным это скрывать. Слушая Бриджет, изо всех сил пытающуюся выглядеть непринужденно, он тоскливо оглядывал зал в надежде увидеть какого-нибудь хорошего знакомого, к которому можно было бы улизнуть, но среди почитателей Кафки подходящей кандидатуры не попадалось. Наконец взгляд выхватил из толпы знакомое лицо… Замерев, Дарси наблюдал, как лучезарная улыбка медленно стекает с лица Дэниела Кливера, оставляя на нем выражение удивления и полнейшей растерянности – зеркальное отражение его собственного. Несколько невыносимо долгих мгновений глаза в глаза – и Дэниел первым справился с собой: равнодушно отвел взгляд, пригубил шампанское, засмеялся… Правда, нарочито и немного натянуто, но его собеседник вряд ли заметил. Для этого нужно слишком хорошо знать Дэниела. Так, как знает его сам Марк.

Бриджет настороженно переводила взгляд с Дарси на Кливера, но вопроса не задала, а Марк не собирался ничего объяснять, хотя долю секунды искушение сказать ей правду неуловимо подрагивало на кончике языка. «Кто, Дэниел Кливер? Да, мы знакомы. Учились вместе в Кембридже. Несколько раз переспали. Я до сих пор хочу его, хотя он и трахал мою жену». Марк не без удовольствия представил себе, как вытянется при этом лицо Бриджет. Но нет, конечно он так не скажет. Будь оно все проклято: Кафка, Кливер, Наташа, притащившая его на эту презентацию… Не стоило позволять ей уговорить себя. Один-единственный взгляд вновь провел Марка по всем кругам ада, вскрыв застарелые раны и вытянув на поверхность измученной души чувства, о которых он так хотел забыть. 

***

В Кембридже дружба Дарси с Дэниелом Кливером вызывала недоумение у большинства сокурсников Марка. Эти двое были настолько разными; казалось совершенно невероятным, что у них могут сложиться близкие отношения. Но сдержанный, замкнутый Дарси, полная противоположность открытому, общительному и нагловатому Кливеру – воплощению всего, чего никогда не замечалось в характере самого Марка – на удивление быстро пал жертвой его насмешливого обаяния.

Позже он так и не смог определить ту грань, за которой целомудренная дружеская любовь к Дэниелу начала неумолимо перерождаться, добавляя к эмоциональному притяжению неконтролируемое физическое влечение. Они общались часто и охотно, и скрываясь за обманчивой гармонией этого общения, как за щитом, Дарси долго не находил в себе смелости признать, что с каждой встречей и каждым разговором платонического в его отношении к Кливеру остается все меньше.

Так долго, что Дэниел понял это раньше – и использовал по-своему. Кливер был жаден до наслаждений, и искренний, немного застенчивый Дарси пришелся как нельзя кстати, чтобы попробовать новый вид удовольствия, приятно будивший его воображение. Искусством соблазнения дамский угодник Кливер виртуозно владел уже тогда, и Марк не смог устоять: в тот вечер Дэниел был настойчив и ласков, и когда такое привычное, небрежное дружеское полуобъятие незаметно обернулось медленными поглаживаниями, от которых вдоль позвоночника прошла волна неконтролируемой дрожи, а член болезненно отвердел без единого прикосновения, Дарси покорно сдался на милость победителя. В тот момент он бесповоротно осознал, что именно этого хочет от Дэниела – и был счастлив получить что хотел.

Заниматься любовью с Кливером было… странно. Странно все: подчиняться его уверенной властности, ощущать непривычно широкие ладони на обнаженной коже, вздрагивать от прикосновений нетерпеливых мужских пальцев к неожиданно чувствительным местечкам, которых никогда не касались женщины, чувствовать ритмичные толчки глубоко внутри собственного тела, отзывающиеся болезненным удовольствием в каждом нерве… Было странно… и фантастически хорошо. Марк уснул с ощущением усталости в теле и умиротворением в душе, утомленный и счастливый, собственнически обнимая Дэниела.

Горькую истину, что быть любовником – еще не значит быть любимым, Марку пришлось испытать на собственном опыте на следующий день. Дарси не ждал клятв и обещаний, но рассчитывал на постоянство отношений и внимание. И когда наутро на предложение провести вместе вечер Кливер, натягивая брюки, невозмутимо отозвался:

\- Не могу, у меня свидание. Помнишь ту блондиночку? – Марк только сдавленно выдохнул:

\- Ты шутишь?

\- Вот еще. Такими вещами не шутят – ты же ее видел. Конфетка!

Беспомощное и жалкое «А как же я?» вырвалось у Дарси прежде, чем он успел прикусить язык.

\- Брось, - насмешливо фыркнул Кливер, - мы же не парочка, чтобы таскаться на свидания.

Подошел к сидящему на постели Марку, с торопливой небрежностью поцеловал его в губы и ушел, бросив напоследок:

\- Было славно, как-нибудь повторим.

Дарси остался куклой сидеть на разворошенной постели. В груди свинцовой тяжестью разливалась пустота. В тот момент Марк впервые испытал острую ненависть к Дэниелу Кливеру.

До окончания Кембриджа это утро, всегда неизменное в приносимых им разочаровании и горечи, еще не раз повторилось в жизни Марка: он не находил в себе сил порвать эту связь. Чувство, испытываемое Дарси к Дэниелу, вряд ли можно было назвать любовью – это была глубокая, болезненная одержимость, навязчивая идея. Страсть. Марк желал от Дэниела все: и тело и душу. Но Кливер предлагал только секс – и Марк соглашался, боясь, что если потребует большего, потеряет все. Не имея возможности получить желаемое, Дарси отчаянно жаждал избавиться от самого желания – но все его попытки были тщетны. Ночью он наслаждался ласками Дэниела, утром – ненавидел его за пренебрежение к себе и за свою собственную слабость. Хрупкое равновесие страсти и ненависти колебалось в его душе; перевешивала то одна чаша весов, то другая, но равновесие неизменно восстанавливалось, сводя его с ума. 

***

После Кембриджа они с Кливером стали встречаться намного реже, и в душе у Дарси затеплилась призрачная надежда, что теперь у него достанет сил вырваться из порочного круга. Измученный терзающим его наваждением, Марк предпринял отчаянную попытку избавиться от своего проклятия, укрыв мятущуюся душу за викторианской броней респектабельного английского брака.

Пригласить Дэниела в качестве шафера показалось ему блестящей идеей. Марк словно стремился задекларировать перед любовником вступление в новую жизнь: он женится, будет счастлив, а те ночи ничего для него не значили, это развлечение, блажь, и Кливер ему не нужен…

Но не зря говорят, что благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад.

Сочельник… Дарси искренне любил Рождество – время светлых надежд и планов на будущее, и никогда не предполагал, что именно в канун Рождества его семейная жизнь, и без того походящая на карточный домик, рассыплется окончательно.

Комната была освещена лишь оранжевыми отблесками камина, блики ложились на обнаженные тела, переплетенные в страстном объятии, таком тесном, что со стороны оно казалось почти болезненным. В воздухе витал пряный запах пота и мускуса – запах секса. Марк застыл на пороге гостиной, не отрывая взгляда: спускающиеся на шею темные завитки, ровная спина с выступающей цепочкой позвонков, округлые полушария ягодиц… Чтобы узнать любовника своей жены, Дарси не нужно было видеть его лицо. Он знал это тело лучше, чем Мияко – уж в этом он был уверен. Из горла вырвался всхлип:

\- Дэниел…

Кливер дернулся, на мгновение окаменели мышцы спины. Расцепил руки Мияко, судорожно сомкнувшиеся на его плечах, поднялся медленно, повернулся осторожно, словно ожидал увидеть в руках у Дарси ружье. Марк не сводил взгляда с гладкого тела, казавшегося совсем смуглым в отсветах камина. Тугие соски, плоский живот, напряженный член почти прижался к животу… В горле пересохло, и Дарси ощутил, как твердеет его собственная плоть. Обманутый муж желает любовника своей жены…

Обида и отвращение клокотали в душе Дарси, как лава в жерле вулкана, готовясь выплеснуться стремительным потоком, сметая все на своем пути. Кулаки непроизвольно сжались, но Марк, глядя на Дэниела, и сам не знал, чего хочет больше – разбить эти губы в кровь или впиться в них жадным поцелуем. Звенящая тишина оглушала. Секунда, другая... Дарси жадным взглядом следил, как капелька пота медленно ползет вниз по груди Дэниела. Равновесие опасно колебалось, угрожая нарушиться окончательно. Когда Марк сделал шаг по направлению к Кливеру, во взгляде Дэниела сверкнуло плохо скрываемое торжество; но в этот момент опомнившаяся Мияко обрела голос. Тишина нарушилась. Развернувшись, Дарси скатился вниз по лестнице, спасаясь бегством от своего наваждения.

Развод не заставил себя ждать, но легче Марку не стало. Он ненавидел Кливера за то, что тот сделал, сильнее, чем когда бы то ни было, но страсть, которой он так отчаянно сопротивлялся, никуда не исчезла даже теперь, после предательства Дэниела. Забавно, что он думал о случившемся именно так: не «измена Мияко» –  «предательство Дэниела»… «Сволочь, беспринципная скотина, ублюдок…», - ожесточенно твердил Дарси, но по-прежнему просыпался ночами от потрясающе ярких эротических снов с участием Кливера. Нет, не снов – кошмаров.

Марк не мог избавиться от этой одержимости сам. Он все чаще ощущал себя монстром, моральным уродом: чудовищное сочетание чувств, нашедшее приют в его душе, по всем законам человеческой психологии не имело права на существование. Дарси оставалось лишь надежно укрыть свою тайну от взглядов окружающих, виртуозно замаскировав ее чопорной благопристойностью – и ждать, что однажды равновесие нарушится, какая-то чаша весов перевесит, и мучительное наваждение, высасывающее из него душу, отпустит его навсегда.

***

При  виде самодовольной ухмылки Кливера, уверенного в собственной неотразимости, Марк ощутил горячую волну злости. В очередной раз качнулась чаша весов… И на этот раз Марк не собирался уходить просто так.

\- Ладно, Кливер, поговорим!

Дэниел еще попытался отшутиться, но Марк был всерьез настроен расставить все точки над «и».

Ярость застилала глаза. Марк вкладывал в удары всю свою ненависть, неудовлетворенность, все обиды и разочарования, подчиняясь завладевшему его существом первобытному инстинкту. Они оба знали, что эта драка – не из-за Бриджет. Это их дело…

Идя к машине, Марк впервые чувствовал себя совершенно свободным от Дэниела Кливера. Все кончено, проклятое равновесие нарушено. И пусть в сторону ненависти – так даже лучше. С ненавистью можно жить… Больше не будет этой одержимости, этого мучительного притяжения. Он свободен от своего демона.

Улыбаясь, Марк сел в машину. Рука болела, но сейчас даже эта боль была ему в радость. Дарси рассеянно коснулся губами саднящих костяшек. На языке остался солоноватый привкус крови, и Марк знал откуда-то совершенно точно, что это не его кровь. Кровь Дэниела… Яростные поцелуи, после которых кровоточат губы, и сочащиеся алыми капельками глубокие царапины на плечах… Знакомая дрожь поднималась из глубины его существа, и Марк с отчаянием чувствовал, как восстанавливается живущее в его душе равновесие.


End file.
